sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ίππασος \Μεταπόντιο
Ίππασος Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, μαθηματικός και φυσικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ίππασος"'' προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ίππος". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο '''Ίππασος ήταν αρχαίος Έλληνας Πυθαγόρειος φιλόσοφος, μαθηματικός και φυσικός. Κατά τον Ιάμβλιχο ήταν Κροτωνιάτης, αλλά ο Αριστοτέλης αναφέρει ότι ήταν ΜεταπόντιοςΑριστοτέλης, Μετά τα Φυσικά, Βιβλ. Α'.984(a). Γενικά επονομαζόταν «Μεταπόντιος» ή «Μεταποντίνος». Η ακμή του τοποθετείται στα πρώτα 40 χρόνια του 5ου αιώνα π.Χ. και θεωρείται από τους αρχαιότερους μαθητές του Πυθαγόρου. Ήταν ο ιδρυτής του «μαθηματικού τμήματος» της Πυθαγόρειας Σχολής. Υπάρχουν κάποιες εκδοχές για τον θάνατο του που εμπλέκονται με τις δραστηριότητες του, σύμφωνα με τις αναφορές του Ιάμβλιχου. Όπως μάλιστα αναφέρει, και ο θεός ακόμα εξοργίστηκε μαζί του που αποκάλυψε τα μυστικά των Πυθαγορείων και εξ αυτού χάθηκε στη θάλασσα. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Επιστήμη είναι: Η διδασκαλία του διέφερε των άλλων Πυθαγορείων ως προς τούτο: ότι παραδεχόταν ως αρχή του κόσμου την ύλη (πυρ) και όχι την άϋλη μορφή (αριθμοί) όπως εκείνοι. Είναι πιθανό εξ αυτού να πήγασε η διάδοση ότι ο Ίππασος κοινοποίησε μυστικά της Πυθαγόρειας φιλοσοφίας και ότι εξ αυτού καταδιώχθηκε και τελικά φονεύθηκε. *Η μία εκδοχή αναφέρει ότι ο Ιάμβλιχος αποκάλυψε ότι το εικοσάγωνο, δηλ. το δωδεκάεδρο, αποτελεί το πέμπτο κανονικό στερεό που μπορεί να εγγραφεί σε σφαίρα, και *η άλλη ότι αποκάλυψε την μυστική διδασκαλία των αρρήτων αριθμών.Περί του Πυθαγορικού Βίου - Ιάμβλιχος - τόμος 1, 88, 246, 247 - εκδ. Ζήτρος - Αθήνα 2001 Ο Ίππασος φέρεται να έχει ανακαλύψει το ότι η τετραγωνική ρίζα του δύο, ή καλύτερα η διαγώνιος ενός τετραγώνου με πλευρά 1, είναι άρρητος αριθμός. Ο Διογένης ο Λαέρτιος αναφέρει ότι ο Ίππασος έγραψε τον «Μυστικόν λόγον», με σκοπό να διαβάλλει τον Πυθαγόρα.Διογένης Λαέρτιος, Βίοι καὶ γνῶμαι τῶν ἐν φιλοσοφίᾳ εὐδοκιμησάντων, Βιβλίο Η'.1(7) Νεότερες ακόμη παραδόσεις του απέδιδαν τη εφεύρεση - κατασκευή δοχείων πλήρων ύδατος που μαζί με μεταλλικές πλάκες διαφορετικού πάχους ηχούσαν όλα μαζί αρμονικά, εκτελώντας έτσι πειράματα Ακουστικής. Επίσης το πείραμα που εκτέλεσε με τους «χαλκούς δίσκους» απέδωσε εκ των υστέρων την επαλήθευση των αριθμών αναλογίας στη συνήχηση. Ο Ιάμβλιχος συμπληρώνει επίσης ότι ο Ίππασος είχε δημιουργήσει ιδιαίτερη ομάδα «ακουσματικών επιστημόνων» που ασχολούνταν με διάφορες εφαρμογές στην έρευνα της Ακουστικής. Τέλος η ανακάλυψη της σχέσης εκάστης πλευράς προς τη διαγώνιο κανονικού πενταγώνου, που είναι Ασύμμετρος Αριθμός, αποδίδεται στον Ίππασο. Υπ' όψη ότι το κανονικό πεντάγωνο αποτελούσε το αναγνωριστικό «σήμα» των Πυθαγορείων. Τον Ίππασο αναφέρει επίσης και η Σούδα. Τιμή * Ο αστεροειδής Ίππασος (17492 Hippasos), που ανακαλύφθηκε το 1991, έλαβε το όνομά του από τον αρχαίο αυτό μαθηματικό και φυσικό φιλόσοφο. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * * Category:Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ελληνικής Λευκανίας Category:Φιλόσοφοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Πυθαγόρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Γης